The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article adapted to be used in the form of, for example, a disposable diaper, a disposable diaper for incontinent patient, a disposable diaper cover or disposable training pants.
As one example of such disposable wearing articles, the disposable diaper having its front and rear waist regions adapted to be connected with each other in releasable and refastenable manner by means of sheet-like fasteners is well known. To be used with such disposable diaper of well known art, an example of such fasteners has one end as viewed in a transverse direction of the diaper is adapted to be permanently attached to any one of the front and rear waist regions in the vicinity of a side edge of this waist region. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3096152 (PATENT DOCUMENT 1) discloses the invention relating to a disposable diaper 100 of this type as illustrated by FIGS. 6 and 7 of the accompanying drawings of this specification. The diaper 100 includes sheet-like fastening strips 106. In the case of this diaper 100 of prior art, transversely opposite side edges 103 of a front waist region 101 are put flat together with transversely opposite side edges 104 of a rear waist region 102, then proximal sections 107 of the respective fastening strips 106 having respective distal sections provided on inner surfaces thereof with anchoring layers 105 are put flat together with the transversely opposite side edges 103 of the front waist region 101 and these portions put flat together in this manner are integrally bonded together to form respective joints 108. The front waist region 101 is provided immediately inside the respective joints 108 with cutoff lines 109a along which the front waist region 101 may be separated from the rear waist region 102. When the diaper 100 can be put on the wearer's body in his or her standing position, the diaper 100 previously formed in the type of pants may be put on the wearer's body without cutting off the front waist region 101 from the rear waist region 102. In this case, it is unnecessary to utilize the fastening strips 106 and these fastening strips 106 may be left fastened to the front waist region 101 by means of the anchoring layers 105 to prevent the diaper 100 from getting out its proper position. When the diaper should be put on the wearer's body being in side lying position or lying face up, the front waist region 101 or the fastening strips 106 may be pulled to tear the diaper 100 along the cutoff lines 109a so that the transversely opposite side edges of the front waist region 101 may be separated from the transversely opposite side edges of the rear waist region 102 to obtain the open-type diaper shown by FIG. 7. After such open-type diaper has been appropriately placed on the wearer's body, the fastening strips 105 may be fastened to selected positions on the front waist region 101 by means of the respective anchoring layers 105.
In the case of this well known diaper 100 disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, the transversely opposite side edges 103 of the front waist region 101, the transversely opposite side edges 104 of the rear waist region 102 and the proximal sections 107 of the respective fastening strips 107 are put flat and bonded together to form the respective joints 108 while the distal sections of the respective fastening strips 106 carrying on the inner surfaces thereof the anchoring layers 105 extend inward from the respective joints 108 over the front waist region 101 as will be seen in FIG. 6. When it is desired to put such diaper 100 into the form of the open-type diaper, the fastening strips 106 must be turned around so that the respective distal sections carrying thereon the anchoring layers 105 extend outward from the respective joints 108 beyond the transversely opposite side edges 104 of the rear waist region 102 as seen in FIG. 7. However, in view of the manner in which the fastening strips 106 are bonded to the diaper 100 as illustrated by FIG. 6, these fastening strips 106 once having been turned around outward may easily restore the initial positions, i.e., it may be impossible for these fastening strips 106 to maintain the positions thereof illustrated by FIG. 7. To deal with such behavior of the fastening strips 106, if it becomes obvious, a mother intending to put the diaper 100 on the wearer's body must at least temporarily hold the fastening strips 106 to prevent these fastening strips 106 from restoring the initial positions thereof before she can actually put the diaper 100 on the wearer's body. Correspondingly, handling of the diaper 100 may be accompanied with more or less trouble.